Retold
by Zam the hedgehog
Summary: The retelling of Frozen...with Another SISTER! Join Anna as she and Eval go on a journey to bring back their life sister...and stuff. Let's see... voice casting: Anna: Kristen Bell Elsa: Idina Menzel Eval: Emma stone Kristoff: Jonathan Groff Olaf: Josh Gad Hans(a.k.a. ugly sideburns guy): Santino Fontana RatedT since I have no idea what may happen inda future.
1. The Beginning

**Hi, Zam the Hedgehog here!**

**So here's a gist of the extra characters, which are only two. One of them isn't really an OC. It's the original concept design for Elsa in Frozen. I've given her quite the fitting personality if I do say so myself.**

**Then there's Garren, Kristoff's Hero friend. He's the silent type that likes to give criminals headaches...Eval has a crush on him( extra Elsa)**

**Hmm...I think that's all. Oh! If anyone wishes to cowrite this with me, they are more than welcome. Oh, and give me any thoughts or comments in the reviews. Don't skim over this and NOT review. Give ANY comments.**

**Let's seeeee...oh! No ElsAnna or Els...al? These gals are strictly the best of sisters and nothing more.**

** you enjoy!**

* * *

In the hallways of the castle, not much was heard... due to it being 6:00 A.M. In fact, the only thing heard at that time was not-too-loud snoring...and the light patter of feet. These tiny little feet belonged to the most energetic redhead 3 year old you'll ever read, one who was smiling as if she'd been sprayed with Joker gas. One who had timed her waking up just right. One who running down the halls to find her older siblings.

The little redhead princess hopped up and latched onto the familiar doorknob with her tiny hands, and pulled on one side. The doorknob twisted silently and the door flew open slowly. Satisfied with her work, the little girl let go and fell to the floor with a soft thud, her pigtails flying. When she stood back up again, she looked towards the bed and smiled even wider. She could just make out the shape of her snoring older sister, who was 5 years old, and sported sharp looking black hair in such a pretty manner. Her blanket was ruffled and all over the place, showing her foot at one area and her hand at another area. The redhead snickered at her funny position and hopped onto her bed, scrambling slightly to get on.

"Psst! Eval!" The redhead whispered rather ticklishly in her older sister's ear. "Wake up! Wake up!"

A short yelp was heard, accompanied by a small fist smacking the little girl's round cheek. She fell back, deeply dazed and stared at her awakening sister. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Mmm...whooza.. boogerbrain who woke me up...?" Eval groaned and slurred, letting out an unprincessly yawn. When she saw Anna rubbing her cheek her with a hurt look, the same expression latched onto her face. "Uuuuh...did I punch you...again?"

"Again."

"Oops. My bad, Anna!" Eval apologized, and crawled over to sit by her sister. "Just a reflex of mine, since I'm an expert at fighting. Try not to be so ticklish next time."

"Uh, okay. It didn't hurt much anyways!" Anna smiled again. Eval glared slightly.

"WHAT?! That should have hurt! I'm the best puncher ever!"

"I know, I know..." Anna rolled her eyes. "You're also the best sister ever."

Eval blinked down at Anna, her gaze softening for a split second. She turned away to hide her blush. "Now quit that mushy stuff, Anna..."

"Oh, I know you think I'm the best too!" Anna tackled her sister with a hug. Eval squirmed in vain, then gave up and sighed.

"...I gueeess." She patted Anna's head. "...so, we gonna ask her for some sisterly fun too?"

"Yeah!" The little girl's contagious smile passed to Eval as well. "Let's go get Elsa!"

* * *

After a series of running, giggling, and shushing, the two finally reached the room of their older sister. Yes, even though Eval was older than Anna, Elsa was 7 and therefore the oldest of the two. Any who, they quickly opened the door and ran in as silently as their feet would allow...which wasn't very silent. Anna hopped onto Elsa's bed while Eval stayed on the floor at the side of her bed.

"Elsa!" Anna stared, shaking her sister senseless. "Wake up! Wake up!"

"Annaaa..." Elsa groaned in annoyance and turned over to face Eval with her eyes still closed. "...go back to sleeeeeep..."

"Oh come ooon, Lazy butt!" Eval poked Elsa's nose. Hard. "You need excersize!"

Elsa opened one Crystal blue eye. "Did anyone ever tell you you're probably the rudest little sister ever?"

"...nope. But thanks!" Eval grinned happily.

"Come oooon!" Anna leaped on Elsa backwards, holding a hand to her head rather hilariously. "The SKY is awake, so WE'RE AWAKE! We have to PLAY!"

"Go with play with Eval...She can make snow for you just fiiiine." Elsa lazily shoved Anna off her bed. The youngest sister landed on the floor with a huge thump, where she crossed her arms and gave a huge pout. Then, her pout formed into a smile. Eval watched with curiosity as she climbed onto Elsa one last time and reached down to open her eyelid.

"...doyawanna build a snowman?" She asked as mischeviously as possible. When her question reached Elsa, both eyes went open and a smirk formed.

* * *

"Hurry up! Hurry up!" Eval and Anna simultaneously tugged Elsa down the stairs as she tried to shush them while giggling. The royal sisters finally reached their destination, which just so happened to be the ballroom. They eagerly ran inside and all the way to the middle of the room, where Anna stopped them both and bounced up and down as if she had eaten hundreds of sugar cookies.

"DOTHEMAGICDOTHEMAGIC!" She commanded excitedly. At her request, her older sisters shared looks of the same excitement Anna had, although more contained. They both swirled one hand over the other simultaneously and a glow formed in between them.

Suddenly, a spray of snow shot up into the air above them and multiplied more and more, creating snowfall that danced downwards onto their heads. Anna's heart overflowed with more excitement which caused her prance around them as happily as she possibly could. "This is amazing!"

"You ready?" Eval asked, with Anna nodding eagerly afterwards. She stomped her foot and ice spread out from it like a ripple in the water. It moved under their tiny shoes and ran all the way to the walls before stopping

And so their fun began:

Anna wasted no time in building a fat ball of snow as high as her, and Elsa created slightly smaller spheres to place on top. The two got two twigs and coal...not sure where from...and created arms and eyes for their snowman. Eval was a little ways away from them, trying to make a snowman all by herself. But when she tried to...all that appeared where sharp icicles. She pouted down at her creation as Elsa walked over and turned the icicles into snow.

"Don't worry, Eval..." She smiled at her younger sibling. "It just takes a bit practice."

Eval weakly smiled up at her. "I guess so."

Next, Eval hid behind their little snowman and moved his arms a bit while Elsa and Anna watched. She spoke in a funny, deep voice. "Hi, I'm Olaf! And I like waaaarm hugs!"

Anna ran up and hugged the snowman tightly. "I love you Olaf!" Then the little princess let go and dragged both sisters over so she could hug them. "But I love you guys More!"

Elsa and Eval blushed and smiled widely, before Eval picked Anna up and placed her on top of Olaf's head. Using their ice magic to create strong winds from their fingertips, The three of them were propelled all across the room before they all fell into a pile of hysterical laughter. Eval created a tall slide afterwards and curved the end of it, making Anna fly upwards as soon as she hit it. The black haired girl created a tall hill of snow for her to land on. Anna giggled then hopped off of it.

"Catch me, Eval! Catch me!" Anna giggled and was caught by another hill of snow. Veal giggled as well and kept creating snow as Anna went on. Eventually she frowned and glanced at Elsa.

"Hey! You're going too fast, Anna!"

"Don't worry! I'll take over!" Elsa told her and immediately followed Anna's jumps, creating more hills.

"Faster, Faster!" Anna screamed. Suddenly, it seemed Anna was moving too fast for even Elsa. The platinum blonde girl began to look worried.

"Anna! Slow down!"

Anna only moved faster, and Elsa eventually slipped and crashed on top of Eval, who grumbled angrily. Anna leaped off, not noticing them on the floor. Elsa gasped in horror and shot out a hand towards her sister. A swift beam of ice magic zoomed out and struck the little girl's forehead. Anna instantly went limp and landed safely on a pile of snow.

For a moment, the two conscious sisters could only stare with wide eyes. Then they were both scrambling for their sister and saw that she was unconscious. Eval sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness. She's just knocked out..."

"N-No! Look!"

A strip of Anna's red hair started to change. It was no longer red...but pure white like snow. Eval gasped and tried to shake Anna awake, but to no avail. Elsa hyperventilated, then wrapped her possibly dead younger sibling in a huge hug as she sobbed.

"M-MOMMA!_!_! PAPA!_!_!" Eval cried too, closing her eyes. Moments later, The king and Queen immediately burst thru the doors.

"Elsa! Eval!" The king exclaimed while sprinting towards them . "What have you done? This is getting out of hand!"

"It was an accident!" Elsa sobbed louder. "I'm so sorry, Anna! I didn't mean to!"

"P-P-Please wake up!" Eval blubbered . The girl hated it when she cried. She was supposed to be the tough one, the one who never showed tears...

The queen gasped when she held her limp child. "She's...she's ice cold!"

"I killed her?!" Elsa cried in horror, accompanied by Eval sobbing louder. Silence responded to her, along with sad expressions.

"...I know where we must go." The King said.

* * *

"C'mon Danny!"

"I'm moving as fast as my leg muscles can go, Kristoff!"

"Well move faster, little brother! You too Sven! We gotta follow that ice trail!"

* * *

"Please! Help!' The king called out to the darkness. "it's my daughter!"

Medium sized boulders suddenly shook, then rolled forward from their unmoving positions and stood on very short hind legs. The rotund trolls gathered around The worried parents, the still princess,the crying girl and the sniffling one who curiously stared at them with ice at their feet. One of them, who seemed and was older and wiser than them all stepped forth towards Anna and felt her head. He sighed.

"You are so very lucky, your majesties..." Pabbie turned his attention to Elsa and Eval, gently feeling their cold hands. "...born with the powers or cursed?"

"B-born!" The king answered." Will Anna be alright?"

"Well, as I said before...You are lucky it was not her heart. That can never be changed...but the head can be persuaded."

"Do what you must..."

Pabbie placed a rocky hand on Anna's head and lifted it, taking a purple smoke from Anna as well. The royal family watched astonished as the smoke displayed all of the fun times Anna had with Elsa and Eval, like building snowmen and skating...and learning how to punch things. Eval smiled a little at those.

"I shall remove every trace of her power from her mind...and sadly, even memories. But, I leave her the fun..." Pabbie brushed his hand on her head and smiled. "There. She will be fine..."

"...B-but...But she won't r-remember w-we have p-powers?" Elsa timidly asked.

"It's...It's for the best, girls..." The King sadly told them.

Eval looked slightly confused. "..."

Elsa sniffled as Pabbie created blue smoke and looked at her and Eval.

"Listen to me..little ones...your powers will only grow...There is beauty in it..." The smoke showed what could only be guessed as a silouhette of Elsa in the future(it was), using her powers to create beautiful sculptures for the entirety of Arendelle to see. Then, the smoke turned red and the siluohette was crying and running in terror. "...But there is also...great _Danger!"_

They both gasped and Elsa whimpered at the sight. Pabbie turned back to her. "You must learn to control this strong power within...Remember..Fear...will be your enemy..."

"...I'm sure they can control it..." The King nodded solemnly."...until then...there'll be a few changes..."

* * *

_The next day..._

Eval was reading a nice book that Elsa lent her. It's frame was basically a telling of a brave knight who saves this chick from a dragon. Eval hummed, not understanding things. Girls were capable of defending themselves! They wouldn't just sit there waiting for someone! They'd do it themselves. And what's with the kissing? It's disgusting!

"Eval!"

Eval's head turned slightly to see Anna skipping towards her, as happy as ever. Momma and Papa said that Anna wouldn't remember anything from the morning...or their powers. That last part didn't bode well with Eval. All she wanted was to hang out with her sister and make snowmen with her...why couldn't she know?

"Huh? Oh, hey Miss energy-pants!" Eval turned her body towards her. "How ya doin?"

"Well, I feel like i took a really big nap!" Anna said. " and it's really weird..."

"Everything's weird to you, Anna."

"Yeah,but...Elsa won't come out...and she told me to go away when I knocked..." Anna frowned and rubbed her eyes, sniffling. "Does...did I do something to make Elsa hate me...?"

Eval frowned as well and pulled Anna close to her. She remembered whenever a thunderstorm came and scared Eval when she was younger, Mama or mostly Elsa would come and give her a hug. She would stroke her hair as she sobbed on her shoulder, and she would tell her that it was okay. Eval wisely decided to copy those movements with Anna.

"No...no, Anna...don't think that...Elsa would never hate you...She loves you so much..." Eval reassured her, stroking her cherry hair."...j-just like I love you..."

Anna pulled her head back to look at Eval's face. "Y-you...aren't ignore me too, are you?"

Eval smiled weakly. "Don't worry. I won't...you wanna play?"

Anna brightened up instantly. "C'mon, we'll play with my dolls!"

* * *

_The next day..._

The small sound of Anna's tiny feet skipping thru the halls of the castle echoed endlessly. The little redhead girl beamed with who knows how much happiness in the world and hummed a nice little tune in her head. Her doll-carrying arms swayed front and back as she skipped around, and so did her pigtails. Finally she came to the large window, grinning with even more happiness when she noticed the fresh snow outside. Anna ran as fast as she could to the one door she always visited for as long as she could remember...which was at least 8 weeks, taking one huge breath.

"Elsaaa?" Anna knocked six times quickly, a 'Bump-bum-budum-bum-BUMP!'

"_Do you want to build a snowmaaaaaan?_?" She sweetly sang, jumping excitedly in front of the door. "_Come on let's go and plaaaaaay!_!"

Anna got on her knees and peered under the door, looking for her platinum blonde older sister. "_I never see you anymore! Come out the door! It's like you've gone awaaaaaay!"_

Anna Sat with her back to the door, sadly but briefly playing with her dolls. "_We used to be best buddies!...and now we're not. I wish you would tell me whyyyyyyy!_"

The energetic girl jumped up again beamed at the door. "_Do you wanna build a snowmaaaan? It doesn't have to be a snowmaaaan!"_

"...G-Go away, Anna..." Was the only quiet, gloomy reply.

"...*sniffle*..._o-okay, byyyyye..._" 4 year old's happy expression disappeared without a trace, and soon after she did too.

* * *

"There..." The King finished placing the gloves on Elsa's tiny hands. "See, conceal it..."

"Dont feel it..." She sadly said after.

"Don't let it show." They said in unison. When Elsa walked back to her room, she passed by Eval and realized she'd been hiding and watching the whole time. They shared sad glances and left each other.

* * *

11 years later

"_Do you want to build a snowmaaaaan?_" Anna asked, pedaling a bike. "_Or ride a bike around the haaalls?_"

Anna hopped off and skipped to a random table below a portrait. " _I think some company is overdue, I've started talking to the pictures on the walls-_Hang in there, Joan!"

Joan frowned.

"_ Yknow it gets a little lonely...in these empty rooms, watching the hours tick byyyyyy..."_

Eval looked out from behind the corner and gazed cheerlessly at her. The girl would have offered to play with her, but she had martial skills practice scheduled for her. So, She only gave her a brief hi as she went by...

* * *

"N-no! I-it's getting stronger!" Elsa's eyes watered with tears, as she sat in a tight ball in the corner while ice and snow seemed to pile up in the room.. Her parents cautiously advanced, trying not to lose their footing. They brought Eval in, just in case she might be able to do something about the snow. The King started to reach out towards her with a hand.

"Getting upset will only make it worse...just try-"

"N-No! Stay away from m-me!..." Elsa began uncontrollably sobbing, burying her face in her arms and knees. "I-I...I-I d-don't...want to h-hurt you..."

The King and Queen exchanged heartbroken glances at each other, then at their crying daughter. Eval stared at everyone with such longing...An end to these problems...

* * *

5 years later...

Princess Anna ran past the door to Elsa's room, pausing for a long time. Should she ask her to come out again?...no, too many years had gone by. There was no way she'd come out to say anything to her anymore... so, she forgot her for the moment and sprinted to her parent's: who were packing for a trip to Corona.

Anna tightly hugged her mother and father. "See you in two weeks!...and be sure to say to our cousin!"

"Of course, Anna! That shall be the first thing we say to Rapunzel." Her mother chuckled.

* * *

Elsa's smile was...much less mirthful. More like she was trying to smile, but her anxiety gave it away.

"D-Do you have to g-go?" She stuttered out, hugging her arms to herself.

"You'll be fine, Elsa." The King reassured. "We'll be back before you know it."

* * *

"Eval?"

She was 21 now. Not to mention very intelligent...and skilled in at least 5 different fighting techniques. Eval had developed an athletic build over the years, and fast reflexes with it. Not only that, but a hardened attitude. Her sparring alone against a bag of sand was the only way to get her mind off of things...the everyday things that went on between the siblings.

Partial silence.

She heard her Father stop in the doorway, sigh and call her name again. She reluctantly stopped punching and turned around to face her Father and now her mother.

"Were you ever going to bid us goodbye?"

"Moooom." Eval smirked and placed a hand on her hip. "No offense, but there's no need. You're gonna come back later. It's not like your gonna die or somethin."

* * *

A raging thunder storm at sea...

A destroyed ship...

The pictures of the King and Queen veiled...

And their funerals held on a dark, gloomy day...

* * *

...thock, thock,thock...

"...E-Elsa?" 19 year old Anna wiped her eyes, sniffling.

"_P-Please...I know you're in theere...people are a-asking where y-you've beeeen..." _Anna closed her eyes, but her tears of absolute pain still leaked out. "_...*sniffle*...th-they say h-have courage...a-and I'm trying t-to...I'm r-right out here for you...just_..."

Her red, tear soaked eyes floated from her hands To the door. "_...j-just let me iiiiiiin..."_

Anna pressed his back to the door, slowly sliding down to sit against it while her voice continued to crack and her tears continued to flow out from her eyes.

"..._w-we only have e-each other...I-it's j-just you and me...What are we going to dooooooooooo...?"_

Finally, Anna slowly immersed her face in her hands, the sounds of her crying heard everywhere within the castle. The poor young woman was so confused...why was she so alone All these years? even with another sister, she loved both of them...She wanted both... Why was her big sister so intent on staying away from her...why did she want to be alone...

and why, of all things, did her life have to be so terrible?

"...D-Do...D-Do you w-want t-to b-build a snowman...?" Anna choked out.

"...A-Anna...?"

For a moment, Anna thought Elsa was finally starting to talk to her. But then...She glanced to her right. In the darkness, she could just make out Eval's athletic frame. She was in her nightgown and grumbling as she rubbed her eyes.

"Could you tone down that weird sound you're making? I can't sleep with that stupid..." Eval was suddenly tackled in a tight hug. "Huh?! Hey! Get off!"

"*sob*..."

"Wha?...A-Anna? I-It's okay...I'm here, Anna...I'm here..." Eval's behavior changed and she hugged redhead pulled away just a tiny bit.

"B-But I-I want E-Elsa too...*sniff*"

"I...I know sweetie...but she..." Eval didn't wish to say say more about it, fearing she'd upset Anna even more. Her mind searched for something better or to say, until she remembered something they did when they were younger. "..h-hey, Anna?...would...would you like to sleep with me tonight?"

Anna looked into Eval's eyes. "...r-really?"

"Yeah, sure. I'd like it if you did. I know you could use some company and so could I..."

"...o-okay...I do feel a little tired..."

* * *

On the other side of the door, Elsa sobbed as well...wishing she could tell her sister. Ever since that day, all she wanted to tell her...to beg her her for forgiveness for what she had done to her. She wanted to end her suffering...her horrible pain...her own power...that terrible day...and once or twice...Elsa thought about ending her life...

But there was nothing she did at the moment...besides releasing her tears and shuddering with pure regret and sadness...

.tock.

Elsa twitched a little. Anna should be asleep with Eval, shouldn't she?...unless...

"Elsa? C'mon, it's me Eval. Just open up already and let me in."

Eval was the only other person besides her parents who was ever allowed in Elsa's room, and only because if her powers. Elsa stood up and slowly opened the door, letting Eval come in.

"Eval...I wasn't expecting you...at such an hour..."

"Yeah..."

"...you look good. Very athletic."

"Thanks. Everyone says that..." The young woman trailed off. "...this has to stop..."

"P-Pardon me?"

"Elsa, you know what I'm talking about." Eval explained. "You can't keep silent and away from Anna forever. She misses you and you know it."

"Eval..." Elsa closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose briefly. "We've been through this before...it's for he own good. I'm protecting her..."

"You're hurting her, that's what!" The younger sister snapped. "I've been with her and I have the same powers as you! I haven't harmed her yet!"

"Well I'm different! I don't have control over it like you do! And she has you. Isn't that enough for her?"

"You heard Anna! She wants BOTH of us, not one!...our parents just DIED. She doesn't wanna feel like you have too! Quit being so timid about this!"

"Timid?! I have been nothing but cautious about Anna. Do you want her to die?!"

"She can't die if you have control! Oh wait!" Eval said sarcastically. "That's right! I almost forgot-you never even TRIED to practice control! C'mon! You're not that stupid!"

Elsa glared. "It's not that simple. I have tried! I've tried so many ways to control it: breathing techniques to calm myself, thinking happy thoughts!...nothing works."

"What about the STINKIN gloves?!"

"If I get too confident-"

"See, Right there!" Eval interrupted. "You're so cowardly you won't try a possible solution to get your family back!"

"I'm not cowardly_!_!" Elsa snapped. "I won't risk Anna's life by getting too confident!"

"Oh my...eeeeeergh..." Eval paced angrily, then stood still again. "Well, why don't you do some actual THINKING and tell her the truth?!"

"She'll fear me! Or hate me!"

"HATE YOU?! She's always loved you! Why can't you get that through your thick skull?!" Eval growled, then marched towards the door. "Fine! I'll just tell her myself and end this once and for all!"

"NO! YOU CAN'T!" Elsa stepped in front of her and glared threatningly. "You are never to tell her about our abilities!"

"AND WHO'S GONNA MAKE ME?! HUH?!" Eval challenged.

"I will! My coronation is tomorrow." Elsa said. "And I will be QUEEN. And if you tell her, I will make sure you never see her again!"

Silence.

* * *

Flashback:

Eval sobbed as she ran into Elsa's room. The two year old was never a fan of thunderstorms and tried to find refuge in her older sister's room. She flung the door open and hid under the covers instantly.

"Eval?! Are you okay?" Elsa lifted the covers with worry.

"Scared! Scared!" The two year old pronounced and latched herself onto Elsa. The platinum blonde gently rocked her and hummed a small lullaby. After a while, Eval yawned in Elsa's caressing hug and hugged her tighter.

"...Elta?" Eval yawned. Elsa smiled at her. She could never get her name Right, but she was only two years old anyways.

"Yes, Eval...?"

"...love you..." Eval started to drift off. "...always..."

The girl stared down at her. She couldn't explain it, but Elsa cried...only...She felt really happy inside.

* * *

Eval's glare was weakening...just like her tough facade. Her true emotion was showing after Elsa's threat. She seethed in front of her.

"...FINE." The young woman growled. "...I don't care...even if you did, I'd be happy. I wouldn't have to see your REVOLTING face! I HATE YOU!"

Elsa shrank back, obviously hurt by her words. "Eval...I didn't..."

"Don't talk to me ever AGAIN!" The younger sister screamed, going for the door. "For all I care, you can die alone in your stupid room!"

Eval slammed the door behind and sobbed all the way back to her room. Elsa was already in her room...and already letting out new stress thru tears and ice.


	2. Forgiving

She didn't want to stand anywhere near her at first.

The young woman knew she'd have to...but she didn't. Her dislike for Elsa was great and deep, ever since last night. Eval glanced at her as she held the septre and orb with such fear...such cowardice. Why was she so afraid? Eval certainly wasn't...but maybe that was it, she thought. She hadn't nearly killed Anna...so how could She know anything? Eval wondered briefly if she had been wrong about Elsa...and maybe...no. She DID love her older sister. The woman knew this all along, even when she said she hated her...

Eval was shocked at how fast the idea of reconciliation came to her.

So...Elsa came up to her After the coronation and took her aside. "E-Eval...I-I'm sorry...I shouldn't have-_-"_

"I shouldn't have been so...harsh." Eval said,realizing how much she hated to hear herself admit it.

"You were never harsh. You were just...speaking your mind." Elsa placed a hand on her youngster sister's shoulder.

"Same thing." She grumbled with regret.

"No, it's not. You and I were both worried about Anna...I think that's why you indulge yourself in all that violence, isn't it? To get your mind off of our separation..."

As a response, she shrugged and shiftedly uncomfortably in place. "It's not violence. It's Martial Arts. Keyword being Arts...and..i dunno. Maybe?"

As _her _response, she began to guide them out of the cathedral and towards the castle's open gates. "Well hopefully you won't have to go to practice for a while...I'm going to try and enjoy this coronation party...with you and Anna."

"Really?!" Eval squeaked. Moments later. She recomposed herself and gave a look to her older sister that said: 'i did not just scream like a giddy little girl." I mean...really? No take backs?"

"I swear as Queen. I'll try to indulge myself in conversation with her...I'm still not telling about...Y'know."

"Ugh! Really?!"

"I know, I know, but...I don't know why, but I can't bring myself to...to tell her." Elsa paused, staring as if she was about to jump off a cliff. "...that's why I give you permission to tell her."

Eval's eyelids were wide. "Woah. You want ME to tell her? Won't she take it better hearing it from you...?"

"...no." Elsa sighed sadly.

Eval ran a hand thru her pointed black hair and groaned. Just when she thought Elsa had grown a backbone..."okay! Fine. I'll...pick a good time and tell her."

"Thank you, Eval." The queen gave an unexpected hug and kissed her forehead. "Now, I hate to leave...but I have a feeling I'm about to be swamped with work."

"Uh...that's alright!" Eval giggled. "You just...try and have fun with that. I'll go find hurricane Anna. Her little heart is probably gushing out excitement."


	3. Coronation disaster

Anna's heart felt like it was gushing with excitement.

There were people. ACTUAL PEOPLE! Not to say that Eval or Elsa weren't people, they were just fine. But these were total strangers from all over, coming to say hi and other stuff Anna didn't pay attention to. They came with all sorts of chocolate gifts, and they said greetings from where ever and she got chocolate and a whole puncha guys kissed Eval's hand(much to her displeasure) and she got chocolate and she hot she chocolate and chocolate and...

Geez. She's addicted to chocolate.

Anna's happy thoughts were shattered like glass when Eval suddenly scared the living daylights out of her. "Hey!"

"AAAH!" Anna yelped and spun around. Her frightened look turned sour. "HEY! What kind of person tries to give their baby sister a heart attack?!"

"...me." Eval thoughtfully replied. Anna smirked.

"Only you..." She rolled her eyes." And what brings you over here, first big sis?"

"The desire to flee from all these drooling idiot princes!They keep eyeing me like I'm a perfectly grilled steak or something." Eval told her, glancing behind her to see if one would sneak up and try to ask her for a dance. "Boys are the last thing I need right now...and besides that, I just wanted to see how you were doing?"

"Oh. I'm doing great! There's so much chocolate! I'm surprised you hate the stuff!"

"Well, don't be. It's just a natural disgusting thing to me." Eval said as-a-matter-o'- factly. "The only thing more disgusting is being pulled into something I didn't expect as this party."

Immediately, two hands seized their arms and began dragging them over. "Princesses! You're supposed to be standing on the throne's steps!"

"Kai!" Eval squirmed uselessly. "I ordered you to refrain from calling me _Princess! _ It's so GIRLY!"

"Wait. We're going there?!" Ann asked nervously. "But that's where ELSA is!"

Eval felt the same nervousness creep in. Kai didn't notice it as he finally hauled them onto the stage-like area. Anna was put on the right side of Elsa, while Eval was placed on the left side of her. It all happened so fast that they couldn't even speak for several minutes. Eval eventually frowned exasperatedly at Elsa and then shoved her ribs with an elbow, which made the Queen shift closer to Anna.

"Huh?" Anna noticed and sheepishly grinned. "Uh..."

"...Hi."

Anna's expression fell. She was staring, absolutely shocked at Elsa's small smile. Eval smiled too, knowing that it was working...that they were getting to know each other again...

"Hi...H-Hi me?" Anna pointed at herself, and Elsa nodded. "...w-woah...u-uh...hi, Elsa...y-you look good. Well, no! Not good! I mean, it is good, but it's better! I mean, I'm beautiful, but you're beautifuller!"

Elsa's brief giggle stopped her short. "Thank you Anna..."

Silence traveled around the sisters like a huge scarf.

"...sooo..." Elsa began, with nodding of approval from Eval. "...this is what a party's like,huh girls?"

"Yeeep. All full with people and stuff." Anna smiled fondly at the people.

"A bit crowds for my taste." Eval truthfully said.

"And what is the delicious smell?" Elsa wondered aloud. The three of them inhaled together in one big, united sniff to find out.

"Aha!...Chocolate." Anna and Elsa said with glee, while Eval said with pure disgust. The three of them giggled over the Funny way the middle child said it...before falling into another fit of silence.

"Wow. I just...I just wish it could be like this all the time." Anna sighed with content.

"Yes, I definitely agree." Eval chuckled.

"As do I..." Elsa's smile faltered slowly and soon fell into a forlorn frown. "...but it can't."

"What? But why-" Anna tried to touch Elsa's shoulder, but she flinched away.

"It just can't!" She practically snapped. Eval immediately stepped in next to Anna, giving Elsa a warning look.

"...u-um...okay...I'm just gonna get some drink." Anna tried to pretend she wasn't rubbing her watering eyes. Eval stared after her sadly and was about to follow her when she turned to Elsa with a soft glare.

"Nice going, _sis._"

Eval quickly jogged down the steps and walked towards Anna, who busy trying to move away from Elsa. Just as she was about to get her attention, someone's dancing caused her to fall sideways...

And into the arms of another redhead, only this one was a well dressed guy and had sideburns. Anna looked up and seemingly recognized him, beaming like a ray of blinked and narrowed her eyes slightly, taking a few steps forward.

"Uh, are you alright Anna?"

Anna looked at her, slightly startled before she relaxed. "Huh? Oh. I'm fine. I'm glad Hans here caught me...oh! I haven't introduced you two!" She tugged Eval's hand into Hans' gloved one. "Eval, meet _Prince Hans of the southern Isles! _Hans, meet Princess Eval. Oh, Btw, she hates to be called princess. Makes her feel girly."

"Oh, very well then. A pleasure to meet you Eval." Hans smiled. Eval smiled back, but couldn't help but detect something about him...something that she couldn't identify as hood or bad...

"Eh, I guess it's a pleasure. Hans, huh? That is an interesting name." Eval told him. "And you're the Prince of the southern isles too?"

"Well...Thirteenth Prince."

"Woah. That musta hurt your mother if you know what I'm sayin." Eval laughed a bit, then trailed off slowly. "So Anna, how'd you meet this guy?"

"Well, funny you should ask...it's sortve my fault, since I didn't see his horse until it was too late."

"I see."

"Yeah...so, Hans and I were going to talk with each other outside. Wanna come? We can always add a third member!" She tugged on her sisters hands.

Eval knew that if it wasn't for loverboy standing there, she would be able to talk with Anna...about the powers. But unfortunately, Loverboy Sideburn was still there. So, The girl dismissively waved her hand.

"Oh, I don't wanna be a bore to you guys."

"Oh, I'm sure you wouldn't!" Hans reassured, but Eval declined anyways.

"Nah...but, can we talk later Anna? Alone?"

"Uh...sure, I guess."

* * *

"Oh boy...uuuummmm...Anna. we have ice powers...no, no that won't work...uh, hey Anna! Reeeally funny story. Elsa is really a wuss?...no, no..." Eval paced worriedly while no one noticed, biting her bottom lip hard. "...no one told me it would be so difficult trying to explain this to her."

And to make her frustration worse, Anna was skipping with Hans over to Elsa. The middle child stepped in front of them with a weak grin. "Oh, you're done! Now we can-"

"Actually...I had a question for Elsa. Well, we did." Anna smiled up at Hans in a...loving manner. Figures her little sister would choose a guy over a talk with her...oh well. She couldn't stop puberty."...if you don't mind?"

"Eh, what the heck?" Eval shrugged and grabbed a nearby glass of wine, much to the disgust of Elsa. Said Queen straightened herself and looked down slightly at her sister and looked u p slightly at Hans.

"May I help you?"

"Oh! Elsa!...I mean, Queen Elsa!" Anna sputtered. "This is Prince Hans of the southern isles!"

"An honor, ma'am." He bowed slightly. "We would, uh, like your-"

"Both or yours, since your both older than me,Blessing for our marriage!" Anna hugged him.

Elsa' s eyes seemed to dwarf the sun in size.

Eval felt wine spray out from her mouth and hit one of the Arendelle traders, The Duke of Weselton, straight in his Einstein lookalike face. He twitched, then reached for his handkerchief.

"Wait, w-what?" Was the simultaneous question of Anna's older siblings.

"Oh, we have so much to plan! We'll have to make a huge cake with 20 different kinds of frosting on it and flowers everywhere!" The Princess began.

"Anna!"

"And then we'll need to figure out where to live! Oh, I know! How about here?"

"Anna!"

"And then we need to bring your twelve brother's here and-_-_"

"Anna!" Elsa finally got her attention. "Just slow down...no one is bringing any brothers to Arendelle and NO ONE is getting married."

"What?!" Anna shrieked. "B-but why?!"

"Oh boy..." Eval muttered.

"Look, can I talk to you?" Elsa asked politely. "In private?"

"...no." Anna glared, hugging Hans' arm tightly. "I'm sure you can tell the both US!"

Elsa blinked in shock, then her original expression returned. "Okay, fine. You can't marry someone you just met!"

Anna scoffed. "You can if it's true love!"

"Uh...I hate to agree with Elsa..." Eval stood to the side and in between the two. "I really do. Buuut, you have been together for only...24 minutes."

"Exactly, Anna!" Elsa rolled her eyes in frustration. "What could you possibly know about true love?!"

"More than YOU!" Anna raised her voice. "All you know is how to shut people out for years!"

"Anna!" Eval suddenly scolded her, but Anna returned the glare.

"Yeah! I said it! And it's true!"

Elsa was silent, her eyes wide and starting to well with tears. "...you ask for my blessing, and I will not give it. Now...I must go." The queen started to walk past them, until Hans tried to reason.

"Queen Elsa, if I may-_-_"

"No, you may not!" Elsa snapped, then looked around her sadly. "The party is over. Close the gates."

"No!" Anna tried to grab Elsa's hand, but only snatched her glove off. The Queen gasped with horrible fear, trying to get it back.

"Ah! Anna, give it back!"

"Anna, just calm-" Eval started.

"No! Why is our life like this?!" Anna shouted.

"Anna-"

"Elsa, please!" Tears leaked from Anna's eyes. "I...I can't k-keep living This!"

Elsa felt tears fall from her own eyes as she gazed her wonderful sisters. She'd disappointed them both this night and possibly Anna and even Eval in...

She opened her mouth to speak, then closed it. Then opened it again. "...then leave."

A gasp echoed throughout the room, especially in Anna. How could She say that?! They were sisters!

"...Why?!" Anna cried as Elsa hurried towards the door. "Why do you do this?!"

"Enough, Anna."

"Why?!" The girl persisted. "What did I do to you?!"

"I SAID ENOUGH!_!_!"

Elsa's ungloved arm whirled around on reflex. In those split seconds, actual icicles sprang up from the ground under her arm. Seeing that they weren't stopping, Eval quickly ran in front of everyone and raised arms, which stopped the icicles short of the guests at the party, the pointy ends threatening to cut them. The Two sisters were shocked: one of them was shocked because Elsa was actually powerful enough to tire her out with a few simple icicles. The other was just surprised because she MADE them with just blinked in astonishment, while everyone else looked in Horror.

"S-sorcery!" The Duke of Weselton glared.

Elsa gasped loudly clutching her hand to herself and gazing at the horrified expressions, lastly seeing her sisters. Elsa could look at Eval and Anna no longer, and fled thru the doors.

* * *

The chase was terribly unfortunate. Anna had sprinted after the queen, who's footsteps caused nothing but ice to crackle everywhere. When she reached the frozen Fjord, she was stopped by Eval, for fear of the girl drowning if the ice cracked. Eval guided her back up the hills of Arendelle to the courtyard as Anna sniffled.

"Oh my gosh...I-I can't believe she has powers..." Anna said with sadness. "But...She seemed so afraid...but why?..."

Eval bit her bottom lip in the darkness, listening to Anna's ragged breathing for a moment. "...Anna...there's something I need to...tell you and show you..."

Anna stopped fully and stared at her. What was she going to do? Eval meanwhile took a deep breath and thrust her hand in the air. Snow flew uupwards and parted into tiny snowflakes that rained down in slow motion upon their hair. Anna looked just like she had when she saw Elsa use her magic.

"You...you have this too?" The redhead seemed terribly confused. "But...how do I not know?!"

"It's a long story, Anna." Eval seriously stated. "You see...when we were little, you remembered and absolutely LOVED our abilities. But one day...Elsa struck you by accident...it's scarred her ever since and you were healed...but your memories and...we could never have fun with you again...especially Elsa."

Eval turned away from her, her head bowed slightly. "I-I'm sorry Anna...I should've told you before but..."

"Eval." The black haired girl turned around. "There is no need to apologize. In fact, I should thank you. At least now I know Elsa doesn't hate me."

"What? I told you-"

"I know! But...it seemed more likely at the time." Anna explained. Eval sighed.

"Well...let's just go, Okay? Let's hope the place isn't panicking."

* * *

"IT'S SNOWING!" The Duke screamed. "The Queen has cursed us all! We must find her and stop this problem!"

Eval and Anna marched in On his rantings. "No! Look, I may be her youngest sister but I know that Elsa didn't-_-"_

"AAH!" The Duke screamed and hid behind one of his men. "It's her sisters! Are you a witch like her? ARE YOU A MONSTER TOO?!"

Eval suddenly glared death and decay at this crazy little man and marched up to him. "Look, GRANDPA, I don't care what ranking you have in whatever stupid country you come from! No one insults my family! I'll have your lazy old butt hauled out of here with my own bare hands If you don't SHUT UP!"

The Duke shut up.

"Gee, that escalated quickly Eval..." Anna frowned.

"Well, he's annoying. Very annoying." She explained.

Anna frowned again. "*sigh*... Poor Elsa...she must be so scared...and it's because of me..."

"Anna...it isn't really your fault. But that's not the point right now. We have to go after her.

Anna called for their horses and the two sisters hopped on. Hans walked up to them. "where are you going?'

"We're going after Elsa. Duh." Eval gestured at the frozen Fjord.

"But it'll be dangerous!" Hans worried.

"Well...Eval knows all sorts of fighting skills and stuff. I think we'll be alright. Until we get back...I guess we'll leave you in charge."Eval raised an eyebrow silently at her statement.

"...very well. Take of her, please Eval." Hans requested.

The sisters tugged on their reins and the horses began to speed away very quickly.


	4. Let It Go

**Why is this here, you ask? Important part of the story.**

* * *

The newly crowned Queen of Arendelle was on the side of a mountain, trekking thru the not-so deep snow...She was alone. Just her by herself and feeling terrible On the inside, feeling a horrible need to express those thoughts aloud...and while she was still alone.

"_...the snow glows whiite on the mountain side, not a footpriiint to be seeen..." Elsa sniffled. "...a kingdom of isolation..and it looks like: I'm the queen... The Wind is hoowling like this swirling storm insiiiide...couldn't keep it in; heaven knows I triiiied..."_

Her words were sincere and saddening, while her tone sounded as if she'd cry any second now.

_"...Don't let them in, Don't let them see!" _Elsa mimicked her parents, staring at her remaining glove. "_Be the good girl you always have to be! Conceal, don't feel! Don't let them knooooooow!"_

The queen yanked the glove off, letting it soar into the wind.

"_Well now they Knooooow!" She _made an upwards thrusting motion, and icy dust flew from her hand and into the air, as did her other hand.

"_Let it gooo!" _She sang, then created a small yet familiar snowman...at least to her. "_Let it goo! Can't hold it back anymooore!"_

_" Let it gooo! Let it goo-ooo!"_The Queen thrust hands in the air one at a time and icy designs flew in the air. Then she pulled her hands down and the designs fell like snow._ Turn away and slam the doo-oor! I don't caare..What they're going to saaay! Let the storm rage on!"_

Elsa nonchalantly took off the red cape and tossed it into the wind as she walked. "_The cold never bothered me anyway._"

"_...It's funny how some distances..make everything seem smaaall!"_Elsa seemed to obliviously walk backwards towards a steep, snowy valley edge. "_and the fears that once controlled mee, can't get to me at Aaa-aaall!"_

Elsa turned back around 5 feet from the edge, rearing her arms back as if taking a breath. "_It's time to see what I can do!"_ Elsa thrust her arms out, creating a icy tall and spiky staircase to the other side of the short valley, then made her way to it."_ To test the liimits and break through!"_

She stopped short of the first step, guessing that she noticed the spikes. "_No right; no wrong-_-_No rules for meeee!" _Elsa's excited smile grew wider when she stepped once, and the spikes disappeared to leave a clean, shiny look to it. She looked up, very happy with her discovery. "_Iii'm FREEEEEEEEEE!"_

_"Let it goooo!" _The queen ran up the stairs, 'cleaning' the steps as she went. "_Let it gooooo! I am one with the wind and skyyyy-yyyyy!"_

It didn't take long to reach the top and the other side. Once she did, Elsa looked at her surroundings, feeling much more impressed than before. "_Let it gooo! Let it gooo-ooo!" _The Queen shouted/sang. "_You'll never seee my cryyyy!"_

Elsa took a short run forward, lifting her foot and stomping the ground as hard as possible.

"_HERE I STAAAAND!" _a gigantic ice snowflake spread out from under her feet like a ripple in a pond. "_And here I'll staaay! Let the storm raage ooooon!..."_

Elsa slowly pulled her arms in the air. Ice pillars gradually pushed the floor up beneath them and rose high in the air. Several other pillars grew on the snowflake-floor and widened to become walls, while other pillars stood in front of the walls to hold up the roof as Elsa spun in a sort of dance, making the floor glow a bit purple.

"_My power flurries through the aaair into the grooooooooound!" _The young woman thrust her arms up once more, hurtling intricate and flawless designs up the walls and inner pillars. "_My soul is Spiralling in Frozen Fractals all aroo-oound!"_

The designs finally met in the middle of the roof, mashing downwards against each other. This caused a very large chandelier to form, bearing Sharp but delicately made parts and pieces. "_My one thought crystalizes like an icy blaaaaaaast!"_

_"I'm never going back..." _Elsa took off her crown abruptly, gazing at it while memories of loving family came to her. Elsa blinked away the tears and hurled the crown away a few seconds later. " _The past in the PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAST!_!_!"_

Somehow, the queen pulled very hard on the hair she kept in a bun. It unfurled and she rubbed her head slightly, making her hair slightly wild looking. "_LET IT GOOO!_! _Let it goo-oo!_!" Elsa' s hair was now a huge and very long side braid woven like a thick blanket, and sprinkled with snowflake incrustations, and wisps of her bangs slicked back on top of her head( Also including one split curl above her forehead).

"_And I'll rise like the break of daaa-aawn!" _Once again, Elsa's hands rose slowly. Her dress was enveloped to the bottom of her neck with a blue glow. When the glow dissipated, She wore a crystal-blue, off-the-shoulder dress, while At the back of her bodice is a long, transparent cape of sheer material draped down from her sleeves and decorated with big snowflakes. Elsa started to refix her sleeves, now a powder blue color and refused her shoes into ice slippers. "_Let it gooo! Let it GOO-OOO!_! _That perfect giiirl is gooo-oone!_!_!"_

Elsa strutted regally with a swing of her hips towards the open balcony. Finally, as the rays of the dawning Sun beamed on the balcony, Elsa raised her arms high in the air as if presenting herself to the world.

"_HERE I STAAAAND!" _Her arms gradually came to her side's as she practically screamed. "_IN THE LII-IIGHT OF DAAAAAAAAAAAA~AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!_!_!_!"

Elsa took one final step, feeling as proud, confident and more free than ever before.

"_Let the storm RAGE OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~OOOOOOOOOOOOOON_!_!_!_!_!"

Ending the song, the Queen smugly smirked at the horizon."_The cold never bothered me anyway._"

Snow Queen Elsa turned sharply on her heels, slammed the balcony doors behind her...


End file.
